You Made Your Choice
by Imperor Gimp
Summary: This story is crossovers of a lot of things such as Evangelion, InuYasha, Ranma 12 , Naruto, and more so be prepared to be surprised through out this story of weird and unknown things happening out of no where.


I don't own anything I wrote that involves a character (unless I say I do) or anything else that's written here.

This story is crossovers of a lot of things such as Evangelion, Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2 , Naruto, and more so be prepared to be surprised through out this story of weird and unknown things happening out of no where.

You Made Your Choice

"Asuka why are you beating on my Shinji" Rei said with anger in her voice as she usually does when Asuka beats on her Shinji.

"What makes you say he's yours, doll?"

This made Rei angrier then she already was and was fed up with Asuka and her always calling her a doll.

"Don't call me a doll, Demon girl"

"What's the matter DOLL, you don't like to be called DOLL, Well how about WOUNDER GIRL you like that better. Give me a break will you your nothing but a waste of good flesh"

This made Rei not only go over the edge, but she jump over it and with one well placed punch she made Asuka hit the ground and she hit it hard.

"Maybe know you have learned your lesson to leave me and Shinji alone" Rei said as she stood over the fallen Asuka.

"Shut the hell up" with one quick movement Asuka grabbed Rei's feet and through her down to the ground with a loud thud.

"See wonder girl you aren't so strong" Asuka said as she was getting up off the ground.

When Asuka was completely off the ground she was greeted with Rei standing right in front of her. Before she could react Rei had connected her fist to Asuka's face and knocked her on the ground yet again the only difference this time is that Asuka didn't get back up.

"You should have stayed down" with that said Rei then walked back to her desk and started her usual stare out her window.

Shinji walked over to where Asuka was lying along with half the class.

"She's alright I just knocked her out" Rei said not even looking away from the window.

There was an eerie silence that over took the room as she said that, no one expected this kind of thing from Rei, sure they expected this kind of thing from Asuka but not Rei.

"Excuse me, what's going on here" The sensei said as he walked in through the class room door. Every one except Shinji and Asuka ran back to their desks and were completely silent.

"What's this then" The sensei know standing over the uncosins Asuka "who did this" The Sensei know showing anger in his old deep voice. Every one in the room looked at Rei as soon as the sensei started to pick Asuka off the ground with strengh no one excpected. Just as the sensei was about to lift Asuka off the ground and into he's arms to carry her to the school nurse she woke up and with one swift movement managed to get free off the sensei and out the door. The sensei knowing who did this looked at Rei and motioned for her to go to the office. Rei then got up and walked out the door with no emotion of her face as usual. The sensei wanting to get the class over of what just happen began and change the mood to it's usual atmosphere to teach the class as any other day would have been.

Lunch Time

"hey Shinji what was that all about" Hojo said as he walked over to Shinji's desk, who was followed closely by Akari with his video camera as usual.

"At least Demon Girl learned her lesson about picking on people and knows that you and Rei want to left alone" Hojo said with his hands behind his head and a big stupid smile on his face.

"Can you guys please leave me alone for a while, ok" Shinji said in a weary voice and decided to go sit underneath the tree in the middle of the school yard which he had been staring at all class.

As Shinji walked through the halls, he noticed Feah looked sad, but he decided not to get side tracked for he had a plan and that plan is to get to the tree no matter what so he could sort out his thoughts in piece.

"Hi Shinji, umm… can I talk to you Shinji" Feah said with sadness in her voice that almost made Shinji want to cry, but he was on a mission and his mission is get to the tree that seemed like he was never going to get to.

"Sorry Feah I have to go, it's really urgent" Shinji said as he continued to walk through the halls and out to the tree, but just as he was about to reach the tree, Rei popped out of know where. "hi Shinji" Re said with a gleam in her eye that made all of Shinji's troubles disappear.

"Oh, hi Rei"

" I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't mind eating lunch with me" Rei ask with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"umm… sure Rei I would love to have lunch with you" Rei then gave one of her rare smiles. Shinji then knew that this was the person who he loved and and trusted with everything he had and would do anyhting she asked of him.

She then took his hand and walked off into the distance unaware that somebody was watching them from up in the tree that Shinji wanted to get to. The person up in the tree groaned "arrg.. why is every one waking me up today, can't I get any sleep" with that said he fell back asleep.

Shinji and Rei found a nice grassy spot on top of a hill over looking Tokyo Three and were about to pull out there food to start eating when their cell phones rang at the same time, which only can mean one thing angel attack.

Mean while back at the tree

Thud!

"what the is this, every time I'm about to get some decent sleep something always happens" the strange looking person said as he was getting up off the ground. He then pushed the green button "hello….HELLO….." the phone then rang the second time and then he realized that the red button was to turn it on "who the hell makes the red button the on button, like come on" the stranger said as he pushed the red button "what the hell do you want" he said in a annoyed voice.

The person the other line stuttered for a moment, a little taken back from his the girl on the other line then said "….There's an Angel attack come to VERV Headquarters ASAP…." The stranger then pushed the red button and said.

"Well at least this gives me something to do, know that I lost my sleepiness, but shesh no one lets me get any sleep around here"

"What was that" the female on the other line said.

"ahh crap! I left it on, dam cell phones" he then pushed the green button and it made a beep sound.

"Now that that's taken care of time to fight me an Angel" with that said the mystery man then ran towards NERV HQ at incredible hoping over roof tops to get there as fast as he could.

AT NERV HEADQUERTER'S 

Shinji was busy putting on his plug suit, when he noticed another plug suit. He noticed that it was pretty much the same as Asuka's but male version and it looked more high-tech then any of the other plug suits he ever saw. His interest in the suit peeked as he looked at the symbol on it. The suit had a angel that was half white and half black and was holding a sword with it pointed downwards with both hands resting on the end of the handle, he also made out what looked like two dog ears in the silver hair.

Shinji was about to take it out of the cubby when he heard a voice on the intercom system "Hurry up and get dressed Shinji we can't wait forever while the city is being destroyed" Shinji made out that the voice belonged to Misato his guardian that was also head of battle operations in the war room. Shinji then rushed to put on his suit so that he won't get a beat by Asuka because he was late. He then remembered what happened at school today and wondered what Asuka's going to do to him. Shinji then ran out the door to the cargo bay where his Eva was kept.

When Shinji got to the cargo bay he was greeted by a angered Asuka who looked like she was going to kill some one at any time and she said "About time you got here wimp" in voice that could kill God himself. Shinji feeling unusually strong then replied with his own little come back "nice to see you awake Asuka" he said with a smile as he jumped into his Eva. Asuka being taken by surprise of his sudden change in attitude only could think of this to say "shut up baka Shinji" Shinji knowing he won just sat there in his Eva wondering why they haven't gone yet looked over to his right where it is usually empty, wasn't empty anymore. There was a Eva there that looked just like the Suit he saw but buffer and it made his Eva look like a wimp next to is and then Shinji read the name Eva CA.

Shinji was about to ask Misato who's suit that was when she popped up on his monitor and said "your all probably wondering who's Eva that is, and why it looks stronger then yours" the three Eva pilot's all looked over at it "We don't know anything about it except that it came from Canada and that it's there only one"

Asuka being the no it all said " I thought Canada was destroyed in 2nd impact"

Misato then said "we all did but it turns out that they built cities under ground and had colonies up in space and kept it secret form all the other countries before 2nd impact"

Asuka was about to ask another question when the owner of the Eva walked into the cargo bay in his plug suit and every ones eyes fell upon him. "Here is the owner now every one I would like you to meet, Inu-Yasha" Misato said through the intercom system.

GIMPY:

Yahh I know this was a short chappter and yes it read kinda bad but I promise I will get better. Hey at least I didn't leave you with a cliffy I was thinking about ti but u would have killed me so here you go.


End file.
